My Winx Story Book 1
by WinxBabyJane
Summary: The Winx discover the Fairy of the Four Elements. Now they help her in getting through her first year of fairy life.
1. Winx Club and friends

Jane's POV

It was a beautiful sunny morning here in Malibu and I was sleeping away when suddenly, THUD! I fell from my bed. "OOOOOOOWWWW!" While rubbing my head, my dad came through the door. "Jane! Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah dad. I'm fine." I said as he helped me get up.

"What happened to you?" he said wiping dust off me.

"I fell of my bed."

"Wow. That's some fall." He laughed looking at my bed which is in the middle of my wall. (think of Arnolds bed in "Hey Arnold")

"I know right." I said laughing along.

"Ok. Why don't you get dressed and head down for breakfast with chazz."

"Ok. Sure."

As soon as I finished washing up I head down to the garden where I always have breakfast with dad and chazz. Chazz is my shih-tzu pup. He's only 2 years old but I was able to teach him some tricks already. Actually I had a little help from my friend, Roxy. (you know who she is : ) We were having a peaceful, normal, quiet, humand breakfast when… CRASH! The wall in front of us collapsed causing a huge pile of dust. "Dad? *cough cough*" I called. "I'm right beside you sweetheart!" Then his hand grabbed my shoulder "Don't worry dad. I'll get us out of here."

"AWWWW! How sweet." A voice said "I hate sweet." I knew that voice anywhere. When the dust cleared I was right. "*cough* Jean." Standing in the space where our wall used to be. "Hey sister. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Jean was wearing a one shoulder half shirt with a see through one shoulder layer also with shorts with a see through layer and boots. All of them red. (Fashion designer. You know how it is..) "Actually you're just in time." Suddenly a ball of water appeared in my hands, "for a beat up!" then I threw it at her. The moved back a few inches. "YOU LITTLE! Your gonna pay for that!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Behind her were seven girls, all in the coolest outfits I have ever seen. "Who are you?" Jean asked

"Don't know us? Hm.. Maybe this will tell you.." Said the blonde.. "WINX BELIEIVIX!" Just then music was playing out of nowhere and they were transforming. It hit me late. They were the Winx. First to finish was Bloom then Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Layla then in her enchantix, my friend Roxy.

"The Winx!" Jean worried.

" Kinda late don't you think?" Then Flora, Musa and Roxy flew to me. The rest fought Jean.

"What the heck is going on?" I shouted

"Jane. This may be hard to take it but, you are a fairy and she's…."

"I know!"

"What?" Musa asked. "I told you!" Roxy said.

"I know I'm a fairy! If I didn't I would have run off by now. Right?" I said getting up and sending dad and chazz out.

"Ok but you still have to hide." Flora said

"No! I want to fight."

"Jane…" Roxy started but I cut her off.. "Go Winx!" Then again music came out of no where then I transformed. My outfit was kinda like Jeans only in aqua. When I was done the winx girls were staring at my wings. "cool huh." I said flying behind Jean. I concentrated on her then my eyes glowed. Then a ball of water came out of my hands and hit her hard. "AAARGGHH!" she shouted soaking wet. "Leave them Jea! Your fight is with me." She turned around and started to burn. While we were in battle the seven winx girls were below us watching us like in a tennis game.

WINX POV

"Bloom. Is it just me or do you feel that we're no longer needed her." Stella said getting down.

"I think so stell. But they're twins right?"

"According to my calculations, it's pretty much obvious." Said Tecna shaking her head.

"Ok so aren't fairy twins suppose to have the same powers?"

"What do you mean bloom?" flora asked.

"Look. Jean only attacks with fire. Jane attacks with Water, Air, Earth AND Fire."

"Oh yeah!" they said in unison. "wonder why.."

JANE POV

"That's it Jean. You asked for it." My eyes glowed once more then with a move of my hand, a combination of earth, water, air and fire formed and hit her right in the gut, sending her to the other side of town. "JAAANE! You'll pay for this!"

"Hmp. Good riddance." After I flew down to the winx. "Hi girls." I said waving ever so slightly.

"Hi Jane. Can we.. um ask you something?" bloom started. "sure."

"What's up with you and your sisters…." I cut her off "powers?" They nodded in unison.

FLASHBACK

It all started three years ago. My sister and I were at peace in the park. We were playing Frisbee. When the wind blew the frisbee out of course, I raised my hand suddenly air came out of it and it brought our Frisbee back to me. My sister and I were speechless. We looked at each other, smiled deviously then made some random gestures. We controlled the four elements of the world. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. That day on, we knew and kept it a secret that we were fairies.

Months passed our parents already knew (keeping at also a secret of course) and my sister and I grew apart ever since discovering our powers. She's been using it for mischief, tricks and practical jokes you name it. Then one night, we were

fighting over this boy. When she got angry and was about to attack me, the imperial fairies and Queen Nebula appeared in front of us."

"Jean and Jane. You have been blessed as the fairies of the four elements but one of you has been abusing your powers."

"Jane! Jane is the one!" "No jean. We already know. It's you."

"BUT!

"No butts Jean and because you have been doing so, you will be stripped of your powers and be sent to the purification dimension."

"What? No fair! I.."

But before Jean could finish, the four fairies made her float to the air and slowly removing her powers. I saw a white flame come out, a blue flame and a green flame and just as the red flame was about to come out Jean spread her arms out, the four high fairies magic was cut and Jean disappeared.

"what happened?" I asked helping them get up.

"she was too stubborn. She counterfeited our spell and it probably sent her to the magic dimension."

"What? Wha… what do we do?"

" we'll take care of her. As for you, we want you to take care of your sisters powers."

"wait. What?" before I could say anything else, I floated and all of Jeans powers were transferred to me. When I was brought down I blacked out. When I woke up I remembered everything and there's a voice inside me saying. "I will get my revenge Jane." And another voice. "use the powers wisely Jane."

END OF FLASHBACK

"wow. Bizzare." Stella said knocking her head. I realized that they powered down. "so what do we do know?"

Bloom smiled at me. "we bring her to Alfea." When the winx helped us fix the house they convinced my dad in letting me study in Alfea. My dad didn't have a choice. He wanted me to use my powers wisely and he was sure that mom would want that. (mom is an overseas worker) So after packing some stuff and saying my goodbyes, al though I brought chazz with me, I followed the winx through a portal stella made and left. Leaving everything negative in Malibu and missing my dad so much..


	2. Friends and Specialists

Chapter 2: Friends and specialists

Once I entered the portal, in a split second, there I was! In front of the Alfea gate. I was so speechless. I only read articles about it as a myth and now I'm here. Then I told myself. If Alfea was true, then it means so is red fountain! And then there's cloud tower of course but still! Red fountain! Home of the heroes of the Omega Dimension! Before I could continue my day dreaming Bloom cut me off.

" Welcome to Alfea Jane. Ok so here is your schedule and the key to your locker. The things you need for classes are already there so no need to fuss. So I'll be seeing you in the mess hall ok? Bye!" she said as all the other Winx fairies said their farewells to me. I replied by waving my hand. With my schedule and locker key with me I went straight inside and found a bunch of girls gathered near, what looks like, an announcement board. I too checked it out. Posted on them were room assignments. As I got closer and closer I finally found my room wing and number so I head straight for it.

Along the hallways I was looking through an Alfea brochure that came along with my schedule. I was about to get to the part where how Alfea opens the new school year when I bumped into someone. "OW!" we said in unison.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!" A girl said helping my up. When I looked at her she was about my height, her brown hair was in a ponytail and her skin was as fair tanned as mine. "No. I..it's okay."

"I'm so glad I didn't fracture you. That would have been nasty." She said in a slight british accent. "By the way I'm Tia. Fairy of snow and you are?" she said holding out a hand

"Jane. Fairy of the four elements." I replied. I was about to shake her hand when suddenly she used it to close her mouth.

"Gasp! No way! You're the guardian fairy of the four elements?" I nodded. "Wicked cool!" I just giggled at her reaction. "So whats your room?"

I quickly took out the brochure where I wrote my room coordinates. "umm. West wing, room 5. You?"

"SAME! Omigod we're roomies! Lets get going then!" Tia said dragging me with her. Apparently the section I was about to read in the brochure, Tia knew all about it so on the way to the dorms she went on an on about the "Grand Opening Ball" she said in this event students from red fountain are invited to Alfea for an opening ball. Usually it would be destroyed by the witchy students of cloud tower but ever since Ravenwood (wizards school for boys that I made by myself) was built, they too had a ball with the guys there so no one interrupted each others balls. After a few minutes we finally arrived at out dorm. It seemed very familiar to me only I'm not quite sure why. At first we thought that the door was locked but as Tia turned the knob, it opened. As we went in we weren't the only ones inside. There were three girls already inside. One was a brunette. "Oh hello! I am Sao. Fairy of Weather" She was tall, very white and her face was Asian. The other was a redhead and her hair was like Cleopatra. "Morning. I'm Ry. Fairy of Sand." Even her looks resembled the ole Cleo. The last was a blonde. "Elo maits! Name's Anne. Fairy of Constellations and you two are?" She had an Australian accent and her hair was wicked wavy. "I'm Tia Fairy of Snowand this is Jane. Fairy of the four elements."

"Wow." They said in unison. "I know right." Tina said.

"So which one of you three has the key to the room?" I asked.

"All of us do. We own this dorm for now so only we can have access to it. Your hand is they key. The knob to the door only detects our hands and only five girls per room so this is it."

"Wow." I said "Cool."

"So has anyone decided on who's sleeping where?" Tia asked.

"Nah. We wanted everyone to be here so it would be fair." answered Ry. Everyone nodded in agreement. So as we went through the whole dorm we already made our choices. Anne took the biggest room since she was the only one who wanted it. (weird huh) Ry and Sao shared a room and Tia and I shared another. When everyone gathered to the common room it hit me. "Girls! Omigod! Do you know who used to stay in this room?" the looked at each other confused. "The Winx Club! They were the ones who use to own this room!"

"How'd you know?" Tia asked. "Well. Listen carefully. "Anne's room has a huge bed with curtains around it and candle light with a huge wardrobe. Who in the Winx club would love this room? Stella! In Ry and Sao's room. It's a mix of purple and red with a touch of music and technology. Tecna and Musa! In our room, just plain ole beds but there are a lot of plants. Bloom and Flora's room and I remember Layla sleeping in a pull out bed in Stella's room!" I explained excitedly and it seems that the girls were amazed too. Then the whole time we were talking and fixing our rooms we didn't realize that we were almost late for the opening ceremony. And so run we did down the halls and of course we made sure the room was locked before we left. Then in the mess hall everyone was gathered already and only table left was somewhere in the corner. Then Headmistress Faragonda stood up and tapped the mic making all the murmurs disappear.

"Good morning students and welcome to the Alfea college for fairies. I am your headmistress Faragonda…." So as she went on with the speech she introduced the teachers the staff and some rules and guidelines then the most awaited topic came. "So as you all may have heard, it is a tradition here in Alfea that we hold a welcome ball and just like any other tradition, it happens yearly and of course you will be partnered with the gentlemen of the Red Fountain school for specialists." Murmur everywhere started. "This will be held tomorrow night right here in the mess hall! And the theme for this year will be 'Masque de Solieil' for short a masquerade ball. As of now all of you have free time until then to prepare for the ball and after the ball we will resume with proper school schedules so that is all, have a good day everyone." And with that, everyone headed back to their dormitories talking about the ball.

"My gosh girls! We have to get going and buy the things we need for tomorrow!" Anne fussed.

"Alright then lets get going" Sao replied and before I knew it, we were at Magix Mall shopping.

There is another reason why I think that my new friends and I were assigned to the winx room. It's because we have the same qualities as the winx. Now that we're in the mall, Anne reminded me of Stella. She is a real fashion icon. Every shop we go to, she would easily get confused on what to get. Either the dress at the last shop or the dress in this shop and so. Once we were all done, we went back to Alfea. In the dorms we started comparing dresses.

Sao got a long, puffed sleeved, knee length fit dress. It was red and had a design of cherry blossoms on it. Her mask was also red with pink swirls and flowers going around. Cleo got a silk white, off shoulder, body tight maxi dress. It had a gold, V like accent in front and from the tip of the V, a see through trail flowed down. Her mask was golden with crystals going around. Anne got an orange dress that was tight to her knees then it was followed by see through ruffles. She got a yellow mask with multi-coloured ribbons going down from the side. Tia got a pink flowy dress and the straps that go over her shoulders and the X straps under her chest were all in light green. Her mask was held in one side and was also light green. I got an aqua tube dress with a black ribbon in my waist the dress was until my knee then it trailed a meter to my back. It also had a few crystals on it. My mask was black with aqua patterns on it.

"Masks on?" Anne asked as we placed our masks on our faces. "Ok! Let's go!"

At the ball

As we arrived we were amazed on how the mess hall changed. The lights were beautiful, the place was decorated with flowers and silk worm cloth all over the ceiling. After a while we realized it was quiet. We looked around and people were staring at us. "What's going on?" I asked. Anne held my shoulder and whispered excitedly, "I can read minds and all I can understand is that people are jealous of us because we have the prettiest gowns here." Then I looked around nervously. "Uum.. should we start the party? Hehe.." and just like that, music started playing and everyone was back to normal.

After a few minutes, the music stopped and Headmistress Faragonda approached the podium with a man behind her. "Students. This is the moment we've all been waiting for but first lets give applause to the Red Fountain head, Mr. Saladin." She then turned the podium over to this short man with long white hair. "Good evening girls. On behalf of the red fountain students I am honoured to be here and without further a due allow me to welcome in, my students of Red Fountain." Just then the doors open (think of it as in the movies where, when the doors open everyone looks at the doors slowly.) and a group of guys wearing tuxedoes and all. They were walking so swiftly that obviously every girl in the room was drooling. Except for me. I was laughing at their faces, specially Anne's. "Well. Shall we start the ball?" Professor Saladin said. Then the music played again and the boys scattered. A few were going to our direction but I was too shy so I told them I would just get a drink and head off to the refreshments table. I got a glass of punch and went out to the garden.

Anne POV

"Ok then." I said as Jane left us for the refreshments table just as five guys approached us. "Hello girls." One said. He had brown eyes and hair. He took my hand and gave it a peck. "And who might this lovely lady be?" I was obviously blushing. "I'm Anne." "Hi Anne. I'm Ken." I smiled. The other boys who were with ken approached my other friends too.

Then I noticed a friend of their who was alone behind ken. I got curious. "Say Ken, who's that behind you?" Ken looked back. He smiled and grabbed his arm and brought him in front of me . "Anne. Meet Jake." He was just Ken's height. He had black-ish hair and he was lean and seemingly quiet. He smiled. "Jake here may seem quiet but he can actually make sense when comforting a friend." Then it hit me. "You know Jake," I started "I do have a friend who needs comforting right now. She just left for some punch. Maybe you could use your comforting powers over her." I smiled. Jake thought for a minute. He smiled then walked towards the refreshments table. I was smiling deviously at him. Ken looked at me, confused. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked laughing. I looked at him. "You'll see." I said crossing my arms.

Jake POV

It's been a long time since I interacted with girls. Maybe that's why I couldn't speak up earlier. Maybe some time alone and a drink would refresh me. I took a glass of punch and head for the garden. With just one step outside I could already feel the cold breeze. I was a few steps out in the garden when I had the feeling that I wasn't alone. I was looking around when I saw a blue figure not to far from where I was standing. I got curious and came a little closer and thought, maybe she's Anne's friend.

Jane POV

I was walking through some flower beds going towards the fountain when I noticed the colours of the flowers. I looked up and it was a clear sky. No wonder. Then I suddenly felt a presence of someone within the area. I turned around and no ones there. I looked back at the direction to the fountain the shrugged.

"You know, you shouldn't be out here alone. Not right now at least." A male voice said. I quickly turned around finding a boy in front of me. I nearly shrieked of shock. Instead, I sighed.

"You scared me." I said. He just chuckled. "My name is Jake." He said holding out a hand.

"Jane. What brings you here?" I replied shaking it. "Well I'm not so good with crowds so I wandered off myself."

"Well. Same here." He smiled. "While we're her, why don't we get to know each other? It is an interaction." I nod. He came by my side and we started walking towards the fountain. We walked around the fountain and found a garden canopy so we leaned against the railing and continued chatting. "So, four elements huh. Must be hard to control." He said

"Yeah but that's why I'm here in Alfea isn't it" I said giggling. He blushed, "right." Then there was silence. I guess it lasted for just a minute then a strong breeze hit us. I should know because I was wearing a tube and it was freezing. I put my cup down and rubbed my arms.

Jake POV

After the short silence I felt a cold breeze through my face. Then when I looked at Jane, she was rubbing her arms. I smiled and took off my coat and placed it on her. "There. Hope it would keep you warm for now."

Jane POV

"Thanks." I replied to Jake who just gave me his coat. I think I was blushing like crazy because he chuckled a bit. A few second later, someone shouted "Hey Jake! Come over here! We're gonna give the gifts!"

"Shall we go in?" He asked extending his elbow. "What's this?" I asked giggling, "A new way of high fives?" He chuckled again. "No silly. Take my arm and let's go in." "Oh." So I hooked my arm with his and he led me through the flower beds all the way to the mess hall.

When we entered I immediately saw my friends giving me an 'ooohhh' look and I can feel that even Jakes friends, who were with my friends, were doing the same. "Say Jake, who is that with you." He immediately removed his hand but introduced me. "Oh uh. Jane, this is Ken. That's Harv, Trey and that's Rick." He said as he pointed to a Brown head, Blonde, Red head, and Black head. "Hi." I said shyly. "Ok guys. Ready?" I gathered with the girls as the boys took out a little red velvet box. The girls and I looked at each other confused. Each boy went to an individual girl. Then opened the box. Each box had a color that represented our gowns. Of course I got an Aqua. It was a gold base with a huge, clay like textured lotus. It was surrounded by 12 aqua gems, like a clock. "Oh wow." I smiled. "This is the locket I'm giving specially for you. It can be a necklace, ring, bracelet, even a hippie band but when you open it," when he opened the locket it had a picture of what looked like a prom picture. Me and Jake side by side. On the other side was encrusted with the words 'paire parfaite' i didn't know what it meant but it was French. That's good enough. He closed the locket and wore it around my neck. It matched perfectly on my gown. "Thank you." He smiled. "And now students," Ms. Faragonda announced, "the ceremonial pair dance." Just then 'Can I have this dance – HSM 3' played and Jake held out a hand, "May I have this dance?" I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. I've never dance like this my whole life. It's like I was on cloud nine and as I look in Jake's eyes, my night just got better.

As the dance finished we escorted the boys to the gate and said our farewells. "So. I'll see you around."

"yeah. Sure." I said as I waved Jake goodbye. He was half way to his levabike and I was almost back inside when,

"JANE!" I turned around seeing Jake run for me. "Jake. What is it?" he was panting, "Can i… uh.. have your number?" I giggled and shook my head "sure." Then I snapped my fingers. "Well?" he asked. "I gave it to you. Once you touch your phone, you'll type it down immediately. No need to worry."

"Oh. Okay. Good night. See you soon." He said running off to his levabike. I waved bye too and watched as he and the boys flew off back to red fountain. I turned and headed back to the dorm while holding my pendant I heard a voice, ' I wont forget this night Jane and I wont forget you.' I smiled and whispered,

"I wont forget you too."


	3. Surprise!

**WOW! sorry it took me so long to write this chap. I was busy. I hope the action here is worth it though. I'm a very good writer but I promise I'll work on it. **

**So cheers to this chapter and R&R. :)**

* * *

It's been a week since I've arrived at Alfea and so far so good. My friends and I are now super close and we realized that we can be the next winx club. Considering our coom and power connection, I think we just might have it. Today was saturday and the girls and I are just chilling around the Jamba Juice shop in Magix. Sao was on her phone with her family from Korea, Ry was fast asleep, Tia was eating her cinamon roll, Anne was not with us but shopping in a near by shop and I was just sitting there drinking my cup and reading my newest book.

After a few hours we decided to grab some grub. As we went out, it happened all so fast. One moment I was walking out of the cafe with my friends the next I was smashed onto the wall beside the cafe. "Ow... what the?" i said rubbing my head and slowly looking up. When I finally realized what hit me I was speechless. "no it cant be.." i whispered.

"well well. if it isnt my other pea in a pod." It was Jean up in the air. "pleasure to see you here."

"the pelasure is all mine Jean." I said standing up placing my hands on my hips.

she floated down. "wow. what's with that confidence?"

I smirked rolling my eyes. "In case you havent noticed sister, I have friends with me. Girls why dont you introduce yourselves. LETS GO WINX!" There it is again the music out of nowhere. Then the transofrmation begins.

Anne's outfit had a peach front X half top with a hot pink outline. Including a peach double layered skirt with that hot pink outline with hot pink ankle boots. Her wings from the front looked like a star. It was hot pink and the peach details made a swirl at the corner. Her wings were like crescent shape facing outwards. It was hot pink with peach outline. It had metal extensions, like in believix wings, that were circles. Her hair was tied to a half pony.

Tia's outfit a one shoulder jumper shorts. Connected to it was see through skirt. Her whole outfit was green but outlined with glittery pink. It had matching pink knee high boots. As for wings it was in two parts. Top part was cirulare with a flower like shape in the middle. The bottom was like a leaf. It was pink with green outlines. Her extensions were at the bottom part. They were swirls and her hair in two pigtails.

Ry's was yellow with silverglittery outline. It was one shouldered that goes down to her thighs like shorts but it was cut around her waist. Wings were like Tecna's in her enchantix but hers are not cut in three parts. They were whole with two layers. The back layer was yellow and the front was yellow-ish see through. It had silver glittery outline. Extensions were crystals and hair was just curled with a hippy band.

Sao had an off shoulder half shirt with a collar with a peep hole at the tip of the collar. With a macthing plain skirt. Thw whole outfit was purple with dark blueoutlines. Her wings from the front looked like a star. It was dark blue and the purple details made a swirl at the corner. Her extensions were tear beads and her hair had a headband.

Mine was all aqua with lavender edges. I had a one shoulder half top with shorts. I had a second layer of see through material. It was also one shouldered but on the other shouler ( if you know what i mean ) then the shorts had a twisted belt with the same fabric. My wings were like huge sparkles. It had a point going up, swished to the side then ending with a point at the bottom. My extensions are four colors in different parts of the wings. Red, Blue, Green and see through. Hair in a high pony.

"dear sis. does it really take that long for you fairies to change? I mean come on, two..." she was cut off by an archer star attack from Anne. Jean was blown away a few meters.

"Nice one girl!" I said. We flew up to match her height. "What brings you here Jean? You're not welcome."

"On the contrary sis I'm very welcomed. I enrolled in cloud tower." The girls gasped. How could I miss it. She had no wings anymore. Meaning she was converted into a witch.

"No way." Ry said. "Oh yes way." Jean said making a ball of fire attack Ry and Sao.

"Crystalious!" Tia shouted sending a compilation of ice crystals hit Jean.

"Fire wall!" Jean shouted. Little did she know that Ry and Sao were behind her.

"Boltus!" "Equivrium!" they souted together hitting Jean right at the back.

Looking back she grunted. "Fire sphere!" then an energy of fire hit all of us.

We've been fighting like that for hours now. Actually just two but it was a tough battle. A hit here and there, protecting one another then i thought of something. I asked Anne to tell the girls, throught thoughts, to go behind a wall.

"what it it?" Sao whispered.

"girls convergence." i said as we heard a hit to a nearby building.

"but we're just freshmen. we were never taught that yet."

"I know but we must try if we really want to defeat her."

"but..."

"Come one Tia." Then an attack from Jean cut the wall in the center.

"Wow. Hiding from me are you?" she said smirking. Her eyes glowing ruby red.

"NOW!" i yelled. All of us lined giving the best we could. Pushing our power harder to Jean until. "AARGH!" she finally stopped. She froze. The ice was surrounded by walls of our powers combined. It was a very amazing sight.

"Wow. we did it!" exclaimed Anne.

"I knew we could." And as we were about to celebrate, we were already shouting for joy that it was finally over, we looked back at the ice and gasped to find it melting. Then when it completely melted another sphere of fire ran through us, making us fly off to the other block. Our heads hit hard on the wall. I looked around seeing that my friends were knocked out.

"You'd think that'll work? Fire powers remember?" I saw Jean floating in the sky with fire coming out of her feet. Eye were still red. I couldnt take it anymore. They're hurting and destroying everything. I was so mad that when I stood up I closed my eyes and flew to the sky. When I opened them, they were lighting blue.

"you are so dead." I told Jean knowing her reaction was like...'scared' With all of my energy left, I scooped up all the elements around me and sending them high above me making a huge twister then I aimed at Jean. It hit her so hard that I could hear her screams. I pushed it harder then after a few seconds, I didnt hear anything. I shook my head seeing that Jean was no longer in front of me.

'did i kill her' I thought. All of a sudden I felt as thoguh my head was hit by a brick but the pain lasted so long that I slightly fainted. I realized I was falling. I thought I was gonna hit hard but then I felt hands catch me.

"Jane!" I heard a voice. "Jane can you hear me?" I tried to open my eye a bit.

"Jake" I whispered passing out.

* * *

**Like I said I'm not that good but hey, I'm a beginner. Bear with me. **

**Review please! So I can keep track of my performance :) **

**Next chapter will be... shocking. :D **

**Till then! xoxo WinxBabyJane**


End file.
